Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of fishing. More specifically, it pertains to a method for retrieval of an object in an inaccessible location and a mechanism for carrying out the method.
A typical example of fishing is an operation to recover from a wellbore any equipment accidentally left or accidentally dropped in there during drilling operations. Also, an operation to remove from an older well certain items of equipment in order that the well may be reconditioned. In a well being drilled, the most common fishing operation is that required by the loss of a bit, one or more drill collars, a part of the string of drill pipe, or a wireline or cable. In reconditioning a well it is often necessary to fish for packers, liners, screen pipe, etc.
This fishing tool is particularly designed for one of the most difficult retrieval jobs, the retrieval of a wireline, as illustrated, in inaccessible locations, i.e. inaccessible that is, to any person or worker having ordinary work tools. The fishing tool is a special tool for recovering objects inadvertently dropped in a well, for example, which could be as deep as over six miles.